Amor en Cartas
by Vely Malfoy
Summary: Despues de la guerra Draco vuelve a hogwarts y se encuentra con la chica a la cual le estropeo la vida los ultimos cinco años, enamorandose perdidamente de la persona que le envia cartas demostradole sus sentimientoS.


**Amor **

**en**

**cartas.**

**M. Taborda**

**27/08/2011**

El primero de septiembre día en que comenzaban las clases Valeria y Vanessa fueron una de las primeras en abordar el gran tren escarlata, los días oscuros se habían terminado y se encaminaban a terminar el último año de estudios con gran optimismo, habían madurado mucho tras toda la guerra que sufrió el mundo mágico, pero ya todo había acabado, las ínfulas de dominio habían sido derrotadas y una vez más el bien había vencido, así que se disponían a olvidar el pasado y empezar una nueva vida, como todos los jóvenes que lucharon en aquella guerra absurda, incluyendo a Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Theodore, Draco, y muchos más que habían suspendido sus estudios para luchar con o en contra.

Se sentaron en un de los compartimientos que antes solía ser ocupado por los Sly que habían abandonado Hogwarts el año anterior, las hermanas pertenecían a Gryffindor, estaban aún solas y miraban por la ventana, tres chicos se sentaron delante de ellas y las vieron con recelo, al parecer ellos nunca las habían visto, sin embargo ellas los conocían perfectamente, eran Theodore Nott, un chico alto de cabello castaño, cuerpo prominente, ojos verde claros e insensible, Draco Malfoy un rubio de ojos grises, hijo de una de las familias más adineradas, de facciones perfectas y con un cuerpo como cincelado en mármol por el mejor de los escultores, arrogante y ególatra y Blaise Zabini un moreno de ojos azules, cuerpo bien torneado, y un poco más sencillo que los dos anteriores pero igual derrochante de clase y elegancia, todos habían luchado a favor del Lord oscuro, y uno de ellos era el amor eterno y silencioso de Vely (Valeria), nadie acepto ella sabía de sus locos sentimientos por aquel odioso chico, los tres eran odiados ahora por el resto del colegio por sus malos actos pero a los que ella le restaba importancia, sin embargo congelaba sus sentimientos al tenerlo en frente, pues sabía que nunca sería correspondida por él, no era popular, no tenía tanta riqueza, pertenecía a su casa rival, y había sido su juguete de burla y diversión durante todos los años que llevaba en el colegio, más imposible no podía ser para ella.

Valeria era una chica inteligente que para todo tenía una respuesta, alta, delgada de cabello largo, negro y rizado, y ojos miel, piel blanca y labios rosas, nada fea a decir verdad, solo que todo su horrible atuendo opacaba su belleza y no llenaba para nada las expectativas de Draco Malfoy de la mujer perfecta de cuerpo prominente, llena de dinero, mente maliciosa y Sly; miraba al rubio cada que podía sentía perderse en aquellos ojos gris que no la miraban y en aquellos labios que jamás habían pronunciado su nombre pero que por el contrario la habían llamado Gryffinerda, anteojos, las feas, etc. Sin embargo ser repudiada por él y amedrentada no le habían creado resentimientos mas bien se afianzaba en ella cada vez más aquel cariño que sentía por ese ser ególatra y egoísta, por eso ese año que sabía que él volvería decidió dejar sus gafas gruesas, soltarse el feo moño que siempre llevaba, y dejar las faldas largas y todo su feo mal vestir a un lado, para convertirse en una agradable y modesta chica, usar lentes de contacto, sin quitar sus aparatos pues sus dientes aún no estaban listos, mostrar sus rulos en una media cola, vestirse decente, he hizo lo mismo con su hermana Vanessa la cual anteriormente vestía igual que la ojimel, era una chica alta al igual que ella, de ojos verde aceituna, delgada, cabello lacio y castaño, la que a diferencia de la otra todo le daba igual o no le importaba un bledo. La rizada estaba decidida a ser vista de buena manera aunque sea una sola vez en su vida por aquel rubio que tanto idolatraba, y si para eso tenía que cambiar a su hermana y al mundo entero lo haría.

Decidió hacer aquel cambio solo porque sentía que si era un poco más guapa, más interesante y parecía de revista tal vez aquel chico la tomaría en cuenta, solo que no se percató de que su pequeño cambio no había sido suficiente, al entrar aquellos chicos al compartimiento ella les regaló una sonrisa pero lo que recibió a cambio fue una mueca hipócrita por parte de los tres, bajó la mirada y se miró, pues llevaba su atuendo más bonito y aún así no había servido, sus pupilas se humedecieron, pero cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para no llorar, su hermana sin embargo les lanzó una mirada fría; la rizada volvió a ver a los chicos y a ninguno parecía impórtales su presencia allí, uno leía el periódico, el otro revisaba su billetera en busca de algo que no parecía encontrar y su rubio querido tenía la cara pegada al vidrio en pos de fastidio, se paró lentamente, tomó su bolsa y salió del compartimiento seguida de su hermana.

-Disculpen chicos, podemos sentarnos el tren esta lleno- dijo Vanessa asomando su cabeza al compartimiento donde se encontraba el trío dorado, ellos las miraron con extrañeza y asintieron. –Sabemos que no deben querer estar con nadie por lo molesta que ha sido la gente con ustedes pero no los vamos a fastidiar con preguntas incomodas.

-Tranquilas no hay problema pasen- dijo amablemente Harry Potter, un chico alto delgado, de ojos verdes y cabello negro enmarañado, de una dulce personalidad, totalmente encantador. Estas pasaron y se sentaron en el puesto que ocupaba Ronald, Hermione y Harry estaban frente a ellas.

-¿Quiénes son?- peguntó Ronald Weasley imprudentemente como siempre haciendo que las chicas se lanzaran una mirada incomoda, este era un peli rojo de pecas y ojos verdes alto y nada feo. -Es que me parecen conocidas-.

-Somos Valeria y Vanessa Kukcherds de Gryffindor igual que ustedes e íbamos un año menos - contestó Vely amablemente.

-Cierto- dijo Hermione Granger sorprendida, una castaña de cabellos ondulados, ojos color almendra, inteligente, tan normal como las hermanas. –Ustedes son las hermanas anteojos- después de decir esto se llevó una mano a la boca para callarla, pero las hermanas le habían lanzado una mirada de reproche. –Y ese cambio?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Bueno digamos que el mundo gira, las cosas cambian y el clima nunca es constante- sonrió Vely. –Más o menos eso pasó con nosotras-.

-Oh que bien, me parece un buen cambio, así ya no le pondrán más apodos ridículos- dijo Ronald acomodándose en el asiento, Hermione las miró sonrojada ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes ya estamos acostumbradas- dijo tranquilamente Nessa (Vanessa).

-Quieren algo del carrito- dijo amablemente una señora rechoncha en el pasillo del tren que vendía golosinas, las dos chicas salieron del compartimiento.

-Me da una barra de chocolate por favor- pidió la rizada.

-Yo también quiero una- dijo la voz de Draco sobre su hombro, esta se exaltó dejando caer los galeones que sacaba de su bolsa, este soltó una risita burlona. Nessa lo vio sin dale importancia y sacó unas monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Deme… mmm- la castaña no terminó la frase pues súbitamente fue interrumpida por Theodore.

-Me da un jugo de calabaza- dijo secamente.

-A mi también- dijo el rubio parándose al lado de su amigo, Vely que ya había recogido el dinero se acercó mas a su hermana refunfuñando.

-Es que Malfoy no piensa cambiar nunca- murmuró.

-¿Acaso mencionaste mi nombre?- dijo el ojigris haciendo una mueca de asco mientras veía a la chica fijamente.

-Lo siento no eres tan importante- contestó con media sonrisa, mientras se odiaba por tener que tratarlo de aquella manera, pero pensando siempre en que alguien debía darle una lección para que aprendiera ser una mejor persona, por las buenas, las malas o las peores.

-Como que no soy importante con quien crees que hablas- dijo con rudeza, mientras la señora del carrito se fue temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar en ese duelo de palabras.

-¿De verdad quieres saber esa respuesta? Se perfectamente que eres Draco Malfoy y después de todo lo que viviste no te vendría mal ser un poquito mas humilde, porque ser unos idiotas prepotentes no le sirvió mucho a tu familia que se diga- dijo la ojimiel con voz suave manteniendo una mirada firme, pero un nudo comenzó a hacerse en su garganta, decirle todo eso le dolía mucho más a ella, pero aunque estaba locamente enamorada de él siempre fue fuerte ante sus burlas y no se dejaba agraviar por sus insultos. La castaña los miraba tranquilamente pues todo aquello era normal para ellas, se habían tenido que enfrentar muchas veces no solo a ellos sino a muchos otros. Theo las miró fríamente, habían cruzado una línea no permitida, los ojos del rubio se llenaron de rabia, la ira comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y se abalanzó hacia la rizada.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves a?….- el rubio no terminó sus palabras Harry y Ron los veían desafiantemente habían salido al pasillo al ver el enfrentamiento, Sebastián se alejó de Vely le lanzó una mirada de odio acompañada con un mueca, vio a Harold fijamente por unos segundos y se marchó.

Se encontraban en clases de Historia de la Magia, una de las pocas clases que compartían los de los leones con las serpientes, Vely levantó la mano para contestar una de las preguntas del profesor.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el profesor Binns al ver el rostro de la chica y no reconocerla.

-Valeria Kukcherds profesor- contestó mirando el piso.

-Así que eres tu anteojos, no te había reconocido jajajaja, ¿qué, cambiaste para que no te siguiéramos llamando la fea?, aunque creo que ese cambio no te servirá de mucho, sigues igual- exclamó Draco, la rizada esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y se sentó nuevamente. "¿Por qué rayos no puedo odiarte?" pensaba.

Al rato de la humillación que le había hecho pasar el rubio, Vely notó un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro del ojigris comparado mas con dolor y malos recuerdos, no atendía a la clase y se le perdía su vista por la ventana.

Comprendo tu sufrimiento porque yo también lo sufro,

tu angustia porque yo también la vivo

y tu dolor porque yo también lo siento.

Decía una pequeña carta en papel pergamino que apareció repentinamente en el asiento de Draco mientras este miraba distraído por la ventana, la miró con recelo y volteó a los lados para ver quien le había mandado aquella nota pero nadie parecía haber sido, le preguntó a sus compañeros si le habían hecho una broma pero estos negaron hasta el final, volteó a ver a Pansy y esta negó con la cabeza cuando alzó el papel para mostrárselo. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo extrañado de aquel acto.

-Ese hurón es un idiota ¿no te perece?, ya no halla que inventarse para molestarnos, viste la reacción tan extraña que tuvo ahora?- preguntó con Nessa interés, mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación para dormir.

-Pues al perecer por una nota que tenía en su mano, le preguntó a sus amigos si habían sido ellos, creo que fue por eso– contestó la rizada.

Los próximos días transcurrieron si mayor detalles, varios chicos se metían nuevamente con ellas pero ahora burlándose de que habían cambiado para no ser repudiadas, como siempre hacían caso omiso a los insultos, a las malas caras y las malas vistas, caminando con la cabeza en alto, si su único pecado era ser mal arregladas y no tener estilo no se iban a dejar amedrantar su alma por eso.

-No deberían dejarse humillar de esa manera- les reprochó Harry enojado después de defenderlas de unos chicos.

-Por si no lo has notado no nos dejamos humillar, nos dicen y les contestamos, pero entiende que ya estamos hartas y que a veces es mejor quedarse calladas y seguir de largo, ignorar todo lo que causa sufrimiento- contestó Vely mientras se quebraba un poco su voz, Harry la vio con dulzura y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No entiendo porque se meten tanto con ustedes, entiendo que antes tal vez tenían un porque pero ya no, se visten como cualquier chica normal, y lucen bien yo no veo que sean feas como dicen ellos- refunfuñó el ojiverde.

-Es solo que ellos necesitan con quien divertirse, y como siempre lo han hecho con nosotras no quieren perder la oportunidad de seguir haciéndolo- replicó Nessa con tranquilidad.

-En realidad Harry se burlan de nosotras porque les cuesta verse a ellos mismos y aceptar sus defectos- sonrió Vely.

Conozco la fragilidad de tu alma porque

yo también me escondo de tras de una careta para no mostrar quien soy…

escondes tus sentimientos para no mostrarte frágil

y por temor al que dirán,

pero el peor sufrimiento esta en no mostrar lo que realmente eres.

Otra carta apareció misteriosamente en el asiento del rubio esta vez la tomó y la releyó varias veces, pensaba que debía ser una broma como sería posible que si quiera alguien supiera la mitad de lo que sentía en esos momentos de su vida, después de lo que había pasado y vivido y en cierta forma era así, sus padres lo habían criado bajo un velo de grandeza y magnificencia, le habían dicho que era el mejor, que siempre debía serlo, que debía ser duro con el mismo y con los demás, que no podía demostrar debilidad ni flaqueza ante nada, que todo lo demás estaba bajo sus pies y él en la cima, que su sangre era pura y que el que no fuera como él, entonces era una basura que no valía nada. Su crianza le había costado millones de momentos de alegría que tuvo se sacrificar en vano, a sus 18 años sentía que ya no podía ser feliz, ni cambiar, ni ser mejor, aunque su madre aún luchaba débilmente para que así fuera, sufriendo por el error que habían cometido no solo con la vida de su hijo sino con la suya propia, su padre en quien caía mas la culpa sufría en silencio si poder salir del hoyo en cayó.

Malfoy miró hacia los lados expectante de que alguien lo mirara o le dedicara una sonrisa, pero nadie volteó a verlo, ni parecían haberle enviado aquella nota, nuevamente se la guardó en el bolsillo y la clase transcurrió sin más.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco? hoy te vi muy distraído en clases- inquirió Theo. –¿Qué es eso?- el rubio tenía los dos cartas en la mano releyéndolas.

-Pasa esto- contestó entregándole las notas. -Y no se quien las envía ni con que propósito-

-Mmmm… cierto que la otra vez nos andabas preguntando, pero ¿de verdad sientes todo esto?- preguntó burlonamente el castaño.

-No seas estúpido Nott, es obvio que esa persona no sabe nada de mi- refunfuño Draco.

Una tarde se encontraba Vely sentada en el jardín terminando un pergamino, por primera vez en toda la tarde nadie se había metido con ella y ni con su hermana que se encontraba metros mas allá hablando con Hermione y Luna.

-Hola Valeria, ¿cómo estás?- peguntó dulcemente Harry sentándose a su lado. –¿Que hermoso día no?-.

-Este en particular sí, hasta los momentos lo he disfrutado mucho- sonrió Vely mirando el cielo y sintiendo los suave rayos del sol en su cara bajó la mirada y vislumbró al rubio que se acercaba.

-¿Con que haciendo caridad no Potter?- se bufó el rubio al pasar en frente de estos.

-Si disfrutar de la presencia de Vely o su hermana es hacer caridad entonces quiero pasar mucho tiempo con ellas, porque son excelentes- respondió con suficiencia.

-jajajaja por favor Potter puedo entender que te guste Granger o la Weasley, ¿pero esas?- dijo el rubio altaneramente. Harry se le fue encima para darle un golpe pero Vely lo detuvo rápidamente por un brazo.

-Él no vale la pena Harry- dijo Vely lanzándole una suave sonrisa. –Malfoy es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que sea yo misma la que te lance una maldición o te haga lo primero que se me venga a la mente y no creo que sea nada bueno- continuó esta con una mirada desafiante.

-Como quieras de todas formas ya me divertí por un rato- rió el rubio mientras se alejaba caminando con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que le diera su merecido?- Preguntó el ojiverde aún enojado.

-Ya te lo dije, no vale la pena- contestó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la grama.

Cierras los ojos y se te vienen encima los recuerdos de los momentos duros que viviste,

miras hacia la ventana tratando de olvidarlos sin éxito,

pero ve enfoca tu vista,

mírate corriendo en esas montañas llenas de verdor,

volando entre las esponjosas nubes que flotan,

guardando el olor de una flor en tu memoria

y dejándote iluminar por la majestuosa luz del sol.

No hay mejor hechizo para olvidar el dolor

que verte siendo feliz en las cosas sencillas del mundo.

El rubio terminó de leer la nueva carta que encontró entre su libro, ya no se molestó en mirar a los lados para ver si encontraba algún gesto de quien pudiera ser, lanzó una mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana preguntándose quien era esa persona que sabía tanto de lo que sentía y de sus sentimientos, lo que rogaba es que fuera una mujer, en ese momento vio que afuera hacia un bello día y él no se había percatado de eso, leyó nuevamente la carta y se imaginó haciendo cada una de las cosas que decía, "Sí se siente bien" pensó soltando una débil pero visible sonrisa la cual Valeria notó ya que en clases no le quitaba la vista de encima.

A Draco aquel mensaje del día anterior caído muy bien, el resto de esa tarde se la pasó sumergido en su imaginación viéndose hacer mil cosas en aquellas montañas y sobre las nubes y riendo hacia sus adentros por las locuras que pensaba. Estaba en la clase de Adivinación mirando por la ventana, esperando pacientemente una nota que nunca llegó. Pero pensó en que las notas que siempre le daban aliento no habían llegado ese día porque se veía completamente tranquilo, recordaba claramente la nota anterior y seguía imaginando cosa paras sentirse y matar el aburrimiento.

-Hola cariño- dijo Pansy dándole un beso y sentándose en las piernas del rubio que ahora se encontraba en un sillón en la sala común, esta era su novia, una chica de hermosas facciones, cuerpo de modelo, ojos gris, cabello largo y negro como el azabache, ambiciosa. -Te he visto muy bien últimamente, se podría decir que hasta contento, ¿estás saliendo con alguien nuevo?-. El rubio la miró desinteresadamente, le apartó el cabello del cuello y le dio un beso.

-Si puede ser pero… no creo que tenga nada que ver contigo, y no estoy saliendo con nadie más- respondió secamente, ella le dio una mirada ominosa y lo besó.

El mirarte es el acto que mas llena de placer mis días,

el saber que existes, que vives,

que estas en el mismo plano que yo hace que quiera llenar mis pulmones de un nuevo aire,

solo para que mis ojos tengan luz y puedan seguir contemplando tú presencia.

Aquella carta dejó a Draco boquiabierto, como podía ser que alguien sintiera ese tipo de devoción por él, miró rápidamente hacia los lados, ahora si necesitaba saber de donde provenían esas notas, quien lo quería tanto y él ignoraba su nombre, nuevamente no vio a nadie sospechoso. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar una infinidad de nombres de chicas con las que había estado pero ninguno le pereció relevante.

-Mira a Malfoy le siguen enviando cartas- le susurró Nessa a su hermana que estaba sentada al lado de ella en la clase de Historia de la Magia .

-Chssst- dijo Vely rápidamente. –Cállate que pueden escucharte- murmuró lanzándole una mirada de reproche. –Puede creer que somos nosotras, no quiero problemas con ese-.

Si mi alma necesita un consuelo ese eres tú,

porque el ser tan diferentes acerca nuestras almas de la forma más sublime y pura,

porque las diferencias que hay entre nosotros

nos hacen iguales.

El rubio no sabía quien le mandaba aquellas cartas pero esperaba con ansias cada una de ellas, se sentía bien, querido, importante, pero no de la forma en que lo tomaban los demás, sentía que realmente le importaba a alguien que no fueran sus padres y que esta persona de verdad dependía de él en cierta forma. Ese día Sebastián empezó a darse cuenta de algo muy particular, las cartas le llegaban solo cuando intercambiaba clase con Gryffindor de resto no las recibía, pensaba que tal vez podía ser Hermione "pero era algo ilógico pues esta estaba saliendo con Ron, y si tal vez era Ginny, ella esta saliendo con Blaise", volteó de repente y vio a las hermanas anteojos, esa posibilidad no le pasó por su cabeza porque con el mal trato que estas recibían de él en vez de cariño debían sentir ganas de quererlo muerto. Había otras chicas pero ninguna estaba lo suficientemente soltera, triste, o sola para enviarle esas cartas, así que a su cabeza volvía Pansy, sabía que esta era muy astuta y que tal vez le estaba haciendo aquello para burlarse de él o porque tal vez en realidad durante todo lo que habían vivido juntos y los años de relación ahora de verdad lo entendía y lo amaba.

-Pansy necesito hablar contigo- dijo el rubio tomando a la chica por un brazo y llevándola hacia un rincón. –¿De casualidad tu me has enviado estas cartas?- Concluyó entregándole las pequeñas notas. Esta las tomó y las vio de reojo.

-Lo siento Draco pero no soy tan cursi, ni te amo tanto como para escribirte todo esto- contestó viendo fríamente al ojigris. –Mirarte es el acto que mas llena de placer mis días jajajaja ¿quien es esta estúpida?- el rubio le arrancó las cartas de la mano y se las guardó nuevamente. – Después de todo lo que sufrí contigo no soy capaz de escribirte esas ridiculeces-.

-No se como puedes llegar a ser tan despreciable- exclamó el ojigris lanzándole una mirada de odio, y marchándose.

El supuesto sufrimiento de Pansy radicaba en que Draco había usado su cuerpo, pero fue porque esta a los 14 años se entregó a él, ¿y por qué? pues por ser el chico más apuesto y adinerado del colegio y pensó que si lo atrapaba desde chico lo tendría para siempre, pertenecer a una mejor familia que la de ella, y su sueño ser era conocida y renombrada , y él como todo chico de esa edad la aceptó, solo que nunca se enamoró, ni la amo, decir que la quiso también sonaría raro, solo la usaba como su juguete sexual, mostrando un poco de afecto de vez en cuando, y si la ocasión lo ameritaba, día de San Valentín, su cumpleaños o navidad, lo que la llenaba más de frustración a la chica, pero aun así seguía con él.

Para esa bella sonrisa

que nace cada vez que lees una de mis cartas

es que escribo cada una de esas palabras,

porque esa simple expresión me ilumina la vida,

me refresca el alma y me aviva el corazón.

Esbozó una sonrisa el rubio como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca nadie se la había visto hasta ese momento que Vely la contempló sintiendo como su corazón se ensanchaba en su pecho, sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración de la emoción que se apoderó de su cuerpo, aquella sonrisa no se inigualada con nada que ella hubiera disfrutado antes, o hubiera descubierto o vivido, verlo sonreír así era sin duda alguna extraño hasta para él.

-Hola lindas, ¿cómo amanecen hoy?- preguntó a las Kukcherds, Harry el cual se acercaba en compañía de Dean un moreno espectacular de facciones perfectas. Vely sin embargo pensaba que como el día anterior no seria ninguno, después de ver aquel gesto de sincera alegría en el rostro del rubio.

-Bien chicos ¿y ustedes?- respondieron las hermanas las cuales estaban terminando de tomar su desayuno.

-Queríamos preguntarles… ¿si les gustaría venir al baile de navidad que va haber este año con nosotros?- preguntó Dean rápidamente. Las hermanas se vieron las caras con algo de asombro, Vely sabía el motivo de Harry para invitarlas pues esta presentía que gustaba de su hermana pero Dean, que necesidad tenía aquel chico que podía conseguir a cualquier chica atractiva a la vista de todos de pedirle a una de ellas que fuera al baile con él.

-Si pues, pensamos en Vanessa podría venir conmigo y tu podrías ir con Dean- continuó Harry ansioso, Nessa aún los veía con asombro, pues ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de ir a ese baile y mucho menos se imaginaban que algún chico podría querer su compañía.

-Aceptamos- sonrió Vely, su hermana la vio con una gran interrogante. –Pues no sería una mala idea, nunca hemos asistido a un baile y la podríamos pasar muy bien, además no vamos a dejar mal a los chicos- explicó esta viendo a lo ojos a su hermana.

-Bueno tienes razón, gracias por la invitación Harry- dijo amablemente Vanessa.

Algunas noches después Vely estaba intranquila, era cerca de media noche y no podía dormir, salió de la sala común para dirigirse a los jardines, necesitaba salir sentir el aire en su cara, ver las estrellas, era una noche muy fría pues el invierno cada día estaba más cerca, llevaba una pijama de mono y sweater y una manta negra sobre sus hombros, de repente sintió algo en su corazón, desvió su camino hacia el puente de piedra algo la llamaba hacia allá, al acercarse vio la figura del rubio sentado en el bode el puente mirando el cielo, solo llevaba puesto un mono de seda verde pino, parecía no importarle el cruel frío que hacía en ese momento, Vely lo observó en silencio por unos minutos y del mismo modo se acercó y se paró detrás de él, este estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas, la rizada se quitó la manta y cubrió los hombros y la espalda del ojigris.

-Te estás congelando- dijo ella dulcemente, Draco volteó rápidamente ante aquel gesto y vio a la ojimiel parada tras él, luego bajó su mirada para ver la manta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kukcherds?- preguntó este sorprendido tratando de hacer una mueca de rabia, Vely se sentó a su lado mirando el cielo como sino lo hubiera escuchado.

-Digamos que yo sentí la necesidad al igual que tú de ver las estrellas, y este es el mejor sitio- sonrió tiernamente viendo a los ojos al rubio, este se quedó detallándola por unos segundos, aunque tenía aquel atuendo poco atractivo no se veía nada mal, llevaba el cabello suelto el cual caía con gracia en sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban como nunca ante el esplendor de la luna, su sonrisa era encantadora y su piel desprendía un dulce olor a perfume, "Es muy linda" pensó.

-Quitaste tus aparatos, ¿crees que así te veras más atractiva?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No, es solo que era tiempo de deshacerme de ellos- volvió a sonreír viendo nuevamente a los ojos al rubio que no le había quitado la vista de encima, pero aquella mirada y esa sonrisa habían sido más penetrantes, el rubio sintió algo extraño en su estómago y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, percibió que ella podía ver el interior de su alma. En ese momento pasó una estrella fugaz que los dos contemplaron.

-Dicen que una estrella fugaz da suerte, deberías pedir un deseo- dijo amablemente Vely.

-Necesitas más suerte que yo, ¿por qué no lo pides tú? – replicó Draco con indiferencia.

-Porque yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito cada día mientras estoy en Hogwarts, y considero que tú si la necesitas más que yo, apuesto a que nunca te habías detenido a contemplar una estrella como esa, disfruta las cosas sencillas del mundo Malfoy, son las mejores- las palabras de la carta que había recibido semanas atrás se le vinieron inmediatamente al rubio, ¿sería aquella chica que tenía la mirada clavada en las estrellas, la que le enviaba esas lindas notas que le enternecían poco a poco su corazón, que lo hacían sentir verdaderamente importante, y le decían la realidad de su vida en la cara, sería posible que aquella chica a la que tanto había maltratado verbalmente, repudiado durante años, lo quisiera y lo idolatrara tanto? "No, no puede ser", se dijo, esa niña era amable y sumisa pero no era capaz de amarlo después de toda esa crueldad, se paró rápidamente confundido por sus pensamientos, Vely no se inmutó siguió como si nada mirando el cielo.

-Buenos noches Malfoy- se despidió la rizada.

-Adiós- musitó este secamente, se dirigió hacia su habitación aún con la manta en sus hombros.

Después del fin de semana llegaron nuevos días para estudiar, para vivir, para enviar cartas, ya estaban en el salón Gryffindor´s y Sly´s, después a tener que aguantar una hora de aburrimiento Draco estaba listo para distraerse viendo por la ventana en espera de una nueva carta, pues se había dado cuenta de que cuando la espera con muchas ansias y lanzando disimuladas vistas para todos lados no le llegaban sino hasta el final o las descubría luego en algunos de sus libros.

No he dejado que me conozcas y tal vez no lo haga nunca,

no porque no quiera,

sino por temor a que no me aceptes tal cual soy,

porque aunque te ame con todas mis fuerzas,

soy muy diferente a ti y a los tuyos,

por eso consuelo a mi corazón de esta triste manera .

Una profunda tristeza se posó en el corazón del rubio, sentía tantas ansías por la llegada de cada carta que nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que en realidad sentía la otra persona al tener que expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera, recordó lo triste que se sentía al querer ser feliz y no poder, recordó cuantas veces tuvo que dejar sus intentos de buscar la felicidad a un lado solo para complacer a los demás, no quería que lo mismo le pasara a la persona de las cartas, si él era su felicidad estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, pero como se lo haría saber si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era, una luz llegó de repente a sus ojos, el que envía cartas espera cartas espera, y si no se sabe quien es déjala donde todos la puedan ver. Al finalizar la clase se paró de repente dejando lo que estaba haciendo sacó su varita y con un fácil hechizo empezó a escribir en el vidrio de la ventana en letra grande y legible.

Yo fui un cobarde y no logre nada con eso,

no lo seas tu también y déjate conocer,

te prometo que te aceptaré seas como seas.

Todos en el salón vieron extrañados el mensaje que dejó Malfoy escrito en grande en la ventana donde siempre se sentaba, Pansy leyó aquel mensaje y sus ojos se llenaron de ira como podía ser posible que fuera capaz de tratar con tanta amabilidad a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, una persona que no se había dedicado a él como ella lo había hecho en todos sus años de relación, como podía hacer eso cuando a ella la trataba como un muñeca que solo buscaba cuando quería divertirse.

Vely leyó aquellas palabras con extrañeza sus ojos se cristalizaron, los cerró, respiró profundo y los abrió nuevamente fijándose que nadie hubiera notado aquel gesto excepto su hermana que la tenía en frente, en el salón todos murmuraban, unos decían que se había vuelto loco y otros que lo hacía solo para llamar la atención.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Nessa un tanto malhumorada mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor. –¿Ves lo que hace ya ni a su novia la respeta, quiere a otra, y aún así pretendes que te va a querer a ti?, o le vas a decir Hola Malfoy yo soy otra de tus admiradoras y espero que también me aceptes como soy-.

-No me creas tan estúpida Vanessa no voy hacer nada de eso, aunque me este muriendo por parame en frente de él decirle lo que siento- replicó Vely con voz aguda.

En el patio de transformaciones se encontraba el rubio cuando una pelinegra se acercaba tratando de disimular su enojo, llegó como siempre dándole un beso de saludo y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso que hiciste hoy querido?- preguntó Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Encontrar a quien me escribe las cartas, ¿no es obvio?- respondió este secamente, mientras releía la última que había recibido ese día.

-¿Y no crees que eso que hiciste es exagerado?, "Prometo que te aceptaré seas como seas", por favor Draco no parecen cosas tuyas, ni siquiera parecen tus palabras, y para colmo yo quedo mal en todo esto- exclamó la pelinegro mostrando su enojo.

-No me importa como quedes tú en todo esto, de todos modos tú estás como estás porque así lo quisiste- ahora la voz del rubio era fría.

-No pretendas Draco Malfoy que te voy a tolerar todo esto- estalló Pansy, se paró arrancando la carta de las manos del ojigris y rompiéndola en pedazos, este se puso de pie en el mismo instante y la tomó amenazadoramente por el mentón.

-No te atrevas a volver hacer algo como eso- arrastró cada palabra con un tono fantasmal. -Y para evitarte todo esto y lo que pueda estar por venir te informo que la patética relación vacía que teníamos se terminó- concluyó.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto, no te lo permito- gritó con tiranía Nathaly.

-Lo siento por ti Parkinson ya está hecho- añadió el rubio, la pelinegro se fue con amargas lágrimas en sus ojos la había humillado delante de muchos una vez mas, y sentía que esta vez no había vuelta atrás, el rubio se agachó y recogió los restos de la nota esparcidos por la grama, y se recostó nuevamente a la sombra del árbol donde se encontraba.

Tal vez pareceré cobarde,

pero no me presentaré ante ti por pavor a perder esos profundos ojos me salvan de no caer al vacío cada mañana,

que aunque no me miran,

son dueños de este amor inmenso que inunda mi corazón.

Draco leyó la carta y se estremeció, una vez mas le decía que lo amaba, ¿pero quién?... se llevó la nota a su rostro y sintió un suave aroma a perfume de mujer, conocía aquel olor pero no lograba recordar de donde, sintió un hermoso sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo, se estaba enamorando de aquella amante sin cuerpo ni cara, se sentía querido de la forma mas dulce y sincera que antes hubiera conocido, recordó a sus padres y pensó que tal vez ni ellos lo querían con tanto fervor.

Para que sentir pavor de perderme cuando ya me tienes,

yo también espero poder compartir contigo este amor que nace en mí para ti.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se podían creer lo que había escrito, la palabra amor en el léxico de Malfoy no se conocía, ya medio colegio sabía que estaba recibiendo anónimas, pero nadie se imaginaba quien podría ser entre tantas chicas que estaban deseosas de él, pero aún así seguían pensando que solo quería llamar la atención después de lo que había pasado y del odio que sentían muchos por él, todos en el comedor veían a Malfoy con recelo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las Kukcherds junto con Harry, al llegar a la mesa de las hermanas vio fijamente a Vely, el ojiverde que sabía de lo que era capaz el rubio se paró rápidamente para atacarlo.

-Tranquilo Potter, no vengo a dar problemas- dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso, Harry lo veía expectante de lo que pudiera hacer, mientras Nessa lo veía sorprendida. –Aquí tienes Kukcherds, disculpa la demora- le entregó la manta que unas noches atrás esta le había colocado sobre los hombros. –Adiós, espero que sigan teniendo una buena tarde- se despidió y se alejó dejando a Nessa y a Harry con la quijada por el piso, el ojiverde le lanzó una mirada de interrogación a Vely y esta se encogió de hombros, los que estaban alrededor vieron aquello extrañados pues estaban esperando que se burlara de las chicas o hiciera un de las suyas con ellas.

Sentí que se me abrieron las puertas del cielo al leer esas palabras,

gracias por ser cada día mejor,

permíteme reunir suficiente valor para mostrarte quien soy.

Sonrió ante la carta que tenía delante, la había esperado con ansias, se paró, borró lo que anteriormente había escrito en la ventana.

Acepta venir conmigo al baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento mucho amor, ya quedé con alguien.

Bajó la mirada con un dejo de tristeza tras leer esa simple línea que le llegó de repente, miró por la ventana y sonrió para sí, volvió la cara hacia el pizarrón y siguió atendiendo a clases, Vely lo miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro mientras que Pansy lo miraba cada día con más rencor se acercó a su asiento y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa le dejó una nota.

Eres un Idiota.

P.D.: Abre los ojos y no seas iluso.

La fiesta de navidad cada día estaba más cerca y por sobre todo las chicas eran las que estaban eufóricas, hablaban de los accesorios, el maquillaje y por sobre todo el vestido.

-El vestido- se dijo Vely en voz alta. –Nessa no tenemos vestidos para ir a esa fiesta- exclamó volteando a ver a su hermana.

-No se preocupen nosotras andamos igual- dijo tranquilamente Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de las hermanas junto con Hermione y Luna una chica rubia que estudiaba en Ravenclaw. –Si gustan pueden venir esta tarde al pueblo con nosotras, el sábado nos escapamos- las hermanas se vieron las caras y asintieron, estaban algo emocionadas y nerviosas era la primera vez que salían de compras con chicas que podían considerar sus amigas, mucho mejor que era así porque aunque habían visto algunas revistas no tenían ni la menor idea de que vestido les vendría bien o no.

Ya tenían dos horas en Hogsmeade y habían revisado de pies a cabeza las únicas siete tiendas de trajes de toda la población habían visto lindos vestidos y aunque Vely y Nessa estaban cansadas de caminar las otras tres chicas seguían quejándose, una preferían devolverse, la otra quería volver a la segunda tienda, y la otra a punto de un colapso por no encontrar su vestido perfecto.

-Definitivamente dejaré esto para otro día, no! Mejor el lunes no entro a clases y me voy a la ciudad al Callejón Diagón- dijo Ginny con una extraña expresión en su cara como al borde de la locura. –Luna si quieres tu puedes encargar el vestido que quieres a tu tienda favorita allá y lo paso buscando, y tu Hermione podemos volver a la otra tienda por el vestido que te gustó- sonrió la pelirroja, pero luego se dio cuanta de la hermanas se habían sentado en una acera lejos de las discusión de las chicas. –¿Y ustedes que van hacer, se van a escapar conmigo el lunes o van hacer un pedido?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Pues nosotras preferimos ir a la tienda con Hermione, es más fácil comprar un vestido sencillo que matarse por el vestido ideal- contestó Nessa algo confundida, tras escuchar esto las chicas se vieron las caras en empezaron a reír, se dirigieron a la tienda anterior, ya dentro de esta Hermione tomó seis vestidos entre sus manos y salió corriendo al probador, Nessa tomó un vestido justo del color preferido del chico que la había invitado, no se podía negar que ella también gustaba de él, no podía sacarlo de su mente, Vely por el contrario estaba indecisa entre un vestido negro, uno rojo y uno blanco, pensando en cual de aquellos tres le podría agradar más al chico de sus sueños aunque esta no iría con él, al final se decidió por uno se fue a medírselo, sí, ese era el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, se dirigió a la caja lo pagó y se sentó al lado de las demás chicas a esperar que la castaña se decidiera por uno de la media docena que había agarrado, veinte minutos después salió con dos vestidos en sus manos los pagó y se dirigió hacia las demás.

-No logré decidirme por ninguno de los dos así que me traje ambos… bueno ahora vamos por las joyas y los zapatos- dijo viendo a las chicas con algo de inocencia en voz, estas se miraron a la cara como si les habían dado la peor noticia de sus vidas, se encogieron de hombros y subieron al auto.

Su travesía que había empezado a las dos de la tarde terminó a las 8 de la noche con Hermione trayendo cuatro pares de zapatos, seis juegos de joyas, accesorios para su cabello, un montón de maquillaje y cuatro chicas cansada detrás de ella quejándose del dolor en sus pies, y del agotamiento que traían, las cuatro chicas exhaustas soltaron los pocos paquetes que traían a un lado de sus camas y cayeron como piedras sobre estas mientras la castaña sacó todos los paquetes y empezó a probarse todo nuevamente.

Espero tengas una Feliz Navidad,

y se te cumplan todos tus deseos.

Para Draco.

Decía un mensaje escrito con tinta verde en el piso fuera de las habitaciones de los chicos en la sala Sly, varios chicos contemplaban el mensaje entre risas mientras Draco salía de la habitación.

-Ahora si que esta tipa se volvió loca- exclamó Theo entre risas a Draco que salía adormitado de la habitación por la bulla en el pasillo. –Feliz navidad amigo, ahora ponte a trapear el piso antes de que Snape se entere, jajajaja- concluyó burlonamente mientras el rubio sonreía atontado ante el mensaje.

En la noche el salón de la fiesta estaba casi lleno y maravillosamente decorado con arreglos navideños, tenía siete inmensos pinos adornados alegremente esparcidos por toda el área, la mesa del banquete desbordaba de exquisitas comidas, las bebidas iban y venían repartidas por elegantes meseros, Draco había llegado temprano vestido elegantemente con traje negro en compañía de su amigo Theo que estaba decidido a pescar una chica sola esa noche, Harry y Dean esperaban pacientemente a sus acompañantes, mientras Luna, Ginny y Hermione ya se habían entornado en el brazo de sus correspondientes chicos.

-Apúrate Nessa, ya los chicos deben estar cansados de esperarnos y no quiero que todos no vean cuando entremos al salón me daría mucha vergüenza- la apuró Vely con impaciencia.

-Tranquila, mira parecemos unas princesas- dijo alegremente la castaña viéndose por onceaba vez en el espejo, Vely la tomó por una mano y la sacó casi arrastras de la habitación, caminando con incomodad por la altura de las sandalias.

Al llegar al salón todos voltearon a ver a las tardadas chicas casi todo el colegio había asistido, y muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la presencia de las supuestas feas que iban glamorosamente vestidas, Nessa fue la primera en adentrarse seguida por una muy apenada Vely.

Vanessa llevaba un vestido color turquesa entallado hasta las caderas, con un escote que le daba a mitad de la espalda y la falda caía en cascada hasta sus rodillas, llevaba unos zapatos de punta plateados y accesorios también en plata, y su cabello lacio recogido en un moño que desprendía elegancia, Valeria por su parte soltó completamente sus rizos que caían un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, llevaba un vestido rojo sangre que contrastaba con su nívea piel, moldeaba todo su cuerpo pronunciando sus delicadas curvas, tenía un sensual escote que terminaba en medio de sus senos, sandalias doradas que deslumbraban ante la luz, y en su pecho una cadena de oro con una piedra de diamante del mismo color del vestido en compañía de unos pendientes que hacia juego con esta, se acercaron lentamente a sus acompañantes mientras los demás a sus espaldas murmuraban.

-Están bellísimas- sonrió Harry tomando la mano de su acompañante la cual se sonrojó ante el contacto, se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas y empezaron su velada. Llevaban alrededor de una hora charlando y compartiendo hasta que cambiaron la música.

-¿Te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?- le preguntó Dean a Vely tomando su mano y levantándose para ir a la pista, esta asintió y se alejaron buscando un espacio para empezar a bailar.

Draco veía bailar a la rizada desde lejos, la había estado observando desde su llegada al salón, se veía tan frágil y tan sensual a su vez, sintió ganas de ir hasta ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, "Pero que rayos estás pensando" se dijo mentalmente, aún así no podía dejar de observarla, había notado la belleza de la chica unas noches atrás y comparaba su ternura con la de las cartas que recibía, en cierta forma le hubiera gustado mucho si vinieran de parte de ella, el mismo no entendía en que momento le había empezado a llamar tanto la atención aquella chica que tanto repudió, no entendía en que momento su corazón se habían enternecido tanto como para llegar a perecer un idiota dejando mensajes en un vidrio a Merlín sabrá quien, pero nada de eso le importaba, se sentía bien ante esos actos, ante las cartas, ante la chica de rojo y lo mejor ante él mismo, no quería seguir siendo aquel tirano que había acabado consigo mismo, quería ver el mundo y a los demás desde otro punto, aceptando a todos tal como eran, perdido entre sus pensamientos tomó dos copas de champagne y se encaminó al centro de la pista.

-Valeria tú me gustas- susurró Dean suavemente en el oído de ella mientras bailaban suavemente una canción.

-Oh Dean, no me digas eso, hasta yo se que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor- contestó amablemente.

-Por favor quien puede ser mejor que tú, eres tierna, bella, delicada e inteligente, hasta un ciego se puede dar cuenta de tus atributos así como yo lo hice hace meses-.

-Dean pero yo no…-.

-Por favor Valeria- la interrumpió el moreno en tono de súplica.

-Disculpa pero creo que este el momento donde te tengo que decir que dejes a la chica en paz- dijo el rubio secamente dirigiendo la mirada al moreno el cual se volteó instantáneamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy ella vino conmigo?- reprochó

-Sí, pero no para que la molestes, así que aléjate- advirtió el rubio con pedancia.

-No seas insolente Malfoy- contestó Dean enojado mientras se abalanzaba, pero la rizada fue rápida y se interpuso entre los dos.

-No se les ocurra pelearse aquí, Dean se que eres un hombre magnífico pero no estoy preparada para corresponderte- el moreno la vio fríamente y le lanzó una mirada de odio al rubio.

-Gracias Malfoy pero esa no era la manera- dijo esta mientras veía alejarse a un molesto Dean.

-Pues es la única que conozco, donde el caballero interrumpe al idiota que molesta a la doncella- Vely le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

-Y desde cuando pasé a ser una doncella si hace unas noches me dijiste que ni por que quité mis aparatos me iba a ver mas bonita- preguntó la chica viendo a los ojos al rubio delicadamente, este se sonrojó un poco, era cierto desde cuando no la veía como una cosa fea.

-Y es cierto, no conseguirás nada con arreglarte, pero igual eres una dama no? y todas terminan siendo unas doncellas- sonrió Draco, a Vely se le aceleró el corazón y sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia una de las salidas seguida por Sebastián.

-Bueno entonces te agradezco por ganarme un enemigo nuevo- dijo burlonamente.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa Kukcherds, lo noté la otra noche- Vely sintió una estampida en su estómago en vez de las comunes mariposas que describían.

-Y… ¿por qué has venido solo y no con Parkinson?- preguntó cambiando el tema parándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Porque terminamos, estoy interesado en otra persona, pero no se quien es-.

-Mmmm ¿es por eso que colocas notas en el cristal de la ventana?- sonrió viendo los ojos del rubio.

-Así es Kukcherds, ¿gustas champagne?- ofreció el ojigris, ella asintió silenciosamente, y este le entregó una de las copas. –¿Y tú Kukcherds, no estás interesada en alguien?

-Si pero no existo ante sus ojos, no de la manera que me gustaría– contestó tristemente. –Pero me conformo con ver su sonrisa, y contemplar sus ojos que no me miran, esas cosa llenan mi vida- concluyó mirando el cielo. Esas palabras llenaron de confusión el corazón al rubio.

-Valeria… enséñame a ser como tú…- esta se sorprendió ante ese comentario y su corazón se enterneció aún más ante él. –Enséñame a querer a las personas tal cual son, a ser amable y estar siempre feliz, a no dejarme afectar por lo que digan los demás, como haces tú siempre con tu bella sonrisa- dijo este suavemente contemplando la luna.

-Ya lo he empezado hacer, porque conozco la fragilidad de tu alma- este se quedó en silencio pasmado mirando fijamente un punto inexistente en el cielo, trató de procesar todo la información que se la vino encima, supo instantáneamente que esa chica que tenía al lado era la que le había escrito las cartas pero, ¿por qué? sus pensamientos iban y venía rápidamente casi a punto de colapsar, "Claro había sido infeliz al igual que ella que siempre fue maltratada por sus harapos y su apariencia, enamorada sola y sin la esperanza de ser aceptada abiertamente por los demás, enamorada de un chico diferente a ella, y tuvo que esconder se detrás de una careta para poder llegar hasta a él, usó las cartas por temor al rechazo, eran casi iguales solo que el sufría con aparentar alguien que no era, por parecer mejor ante todos, y ser el inquebrantable frío y duro Draco Malfoy digno sucesor de sus antecesores, ocultando sus verdaderos deseos y quien realmente era detrás de una máscara, que ya se le hacía imposible quitar hasta que comenzaron a llegar aquellas cartas que conocían su corazón y le devolvían la esperanza de la felicidad, de una nueva vida y de un nuevo ser, después de todo lo que había vivido, sentía pena de él mismo ante aquella chica que a pesar del repudio se había mantenido firme y su corazón continuaba dulce, frágil, amable, siempre ofreciendo una sincera sonrisa, incluso hacia él que la había maltratado tanto", recordó cuando la acorralaba y la amenazaba por los pasillos, cuando le arrancaba sus lente y los lanzaba contra en piso, cuando la paraba delante de todos y empezaba a burlarse de ella, incluso después de todo eso ella siguió ahí siendo quien realmente era, "Eres una basura, tan despreciable y miserable, me das vergüenza" se dijo, recordó que la chica estaba parada a su lado.

-Valeria tú…- dijo pero ya era muy tarde, la chica se había marchado dejándolo sumergido en sus pensamientos, huyó, buscó a la chica por todo el salón pero no la encontró, salió a los jardines a ver si la veía pero no estaba, y se quedó ahí sin poder salir corriendo hacia su habitaciones porque lo tenía prohibido. –Me amaba y yo, solo supe maltratarla- dijo en voz alta tirándose de rodillas en el pasto mientras una fría lágrima comenzó a correr por su níveo rostro. Le había causado tanto sufrimiento como el que él había vivido, y aún así se mantuvo tierna y fresca como una bella flor en primavera.

Vanessa bailaba lentamente entre los brazos de Harry al son de una canción romántica, se sentía desfallecer ante él, le encantaba su aroma, sus ojos, su dulzura, su valentía, era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien tan fervientemente, en realidad era la primera vez que se interesaba en alguien, pero como no pensar en él si era tan tierno y atento decidido a dar la cara por ella y su hermana ante cualquiera.

-¿Te he dicho que te vez hermosa?- pregunto Harry con voz soñadora.

-Sí, Harry ya es la sexta vez- sonrió esta ante la absurda pregunta.

-Disculpa, es que en realidad lo que te quiero decir es que…. Me gustas mucho- suspiró el pelinegro ante aquella declaración con la cual Nessa se sonrojó.

-Se que tal vez parece muy apresurado, pero… te gustaría ser mi novia- preguntó Harry apenado, la castaña se paralizó ante aquel gesto, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, nunca se imaginó que aquella pregunta saliera tan pronto de los labios de su amor.

-Sí… me encantaría- contestó mirando el suelo, el pelinegro la tomó por el mentón levantando su rostro acercó suavemente sus labios a los de ella y la besó, se fundieron en aquel beso de amor tan esperado, esta lo abrazó y se incorporaron lentamente a la romántica música que aún sonaba.

Draco al siguiente día tampoco la encontró, preguntó pero solo consiguió como respuesta que se había do a su casa a primera hora a pasar el resto de la navidad con su familia, por el contrario el decidió quedarse en aquel pueblo tomó su escoba y se marchó del colegio, prefería recibir el año nuevo solo con una botella de vino en la mano, la chimenea encendida y un buen plato navideño en la mesa de la habitación de un cuarto de hotel, pasó los días, paseando por las frías callejuelas, viendo aparadores, trotando en las mañanas y leyendo solo en compañía de sus pensamientos. La imagen de la rizada no salía de su mente, sentía la necesidad de estar con ella y devolverle la felicidad que le había robado, quería abrazarla, besarla, consentirla, tenerla cerca de su pecho demostrándole aquel amor que ella se había ganado con sus cartas y su sonrisa, sí se había enamorado de aquella chica que con tanta protervia había la tratado, ya no le importaba si era fea o bonita su usaba lentes o no, si tenía mal gusto con sus ropas o tenía buen vestir, solo quería estar con ella y sentir su amor, sentirse querido amado y deseado de la forma más sincera, como lo quería ella.

Esperó pacientemente la llegada del tren escarlata solo para verla, necesitaba hablar con ella, distinguió la sonrisa de la dueña de las palabras que le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir entre todas las demás, vestía un pantalón de jean ancho, zapatillas blancas y una blusa también blanca nada fea, se acercó a ella velozmente, la vio fijamente, estaba diferente su rostro no era el mismo lleno de luz de siempre, pero en eso momento eso no le importaba.

-Valeria necesito hablar contigo- dijo el rubio con nerviosismo mientras veía que ella se colocaba su túnica.

-Sí, está bien- respondió esta rápidamente con una sonrisa extraña y la mirada clavada en la lejanía. -Pero tendrá que ser luego ya estar tarde, vamos a perder los carruajes- subieron a uno y esta empezó hablar de temas triviales sin darle chance a él de concebir una sola palabra, Draco no entendía la actitud de la rizada, como después de casi lo que le había confesado hablaba tan fervientemente, del clima, los juegos de Quidditch, la situación actual del país, llegaron al castillo después del corto viaje y subieron rápidamente, la chica casi corría por los pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Después de una hora y media de una aburrida cena volteó por veintiuna vez hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, esta ya no estaba, se paró de un respingo asombrando a todos en su mesa, "A donde fue la cena aún no termina" pensó, salió rápidamente del salón, la encontró a unos metros tumbada en el suelo estaba desmayada la tomó entre sus brazos, corrió rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

-¿Cómo esta ella Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó rápidamente al ver que este salía de la enfermería.

-Esta bien, sufrió un colapso, entró en un estado de debilitamiento extremo se podría decir que en depresión, tiene anemia. –dijo Madame viendo fijamente al rubio.

-Pero… ¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó Draco angustiado.

-Si claro pero deberá cuidarse, alimentarse bien, no hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico, y dormir mucho- respondió, el rubio ahora la miraba con una gran interrogante. –Ve esas ojeras, esa palidez en su piel, claramente se ve que esta demasiado delgada, ha abusado de su cuerpo, no se ha estado cuidando como debe… bueno ya tengo que irme le buscaré una poción vitamínica- concluyó con una sonrisa entrando nuevamente a la enfermería, dejando al chico en medio del pasillo.

Vely abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el bulto del rubio sentado en un sillón mirándola expectante, volteó hacia la ventana y observó que un nuevo sol nacía.

-¿Qué día es hoy, qué me pasó, dónde estoy?- preguntó la ojimiel sentándose en la cama.

-Hoy es nueve de enero, te desmayaste y estás en la enfermería- respondió el rubio secamente. –Sí, llevas días dormida- respondió el rubio al ver la cara de sorpresa ella. –Ahora explícame ¿qué fue lo que te pasó y por qué caíste en ese estado de demacración?-. Vely lo miró alarmada mientras maldecía a Madame Pomfrey por haberle dado esa información y su cuerpo por decaer en el momento que menos debía. Continuó en silencio, mirando a los lados buscando una respuesta que no fuera la verdad, no podía decirle que había sido por él, que después de que dijo aquellas palabras en el baile de navidad salió huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que había hecho, tuvo miedo de sentirse más rechazada aún, de que el rubio la viera con odio por engañarlo, por ser una cobarde y ocultar su rostro tras aquellas cartas, tenía temor de sentir el desprecio venir una ves más de los labios de su amor, sus pupilas se humedecieron y en ese preciso instante se le vino un pensamiento a su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy?- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron pronunciar sus labios ante aquella inquisición que tenía su corazón, podría ser que de verdad se había preocupado por ella, que estaba ahí porque sentía algo de aprecio, pero el tono de voz del rubio habían demostrado lo contrario, tal vez estaba allí y la quería viva para sacarle con rudeza el por qué había actuado con él de aquella forma, porque lo había dejado ponerse en ridículo al dejarlo escribir aquellos menajes en el cristal si eran para la mujer que más había detestado en toda su vida.

-Responde primero lo que te pregunte- respondió el rubio con aspereza en su voz.

-Yo disfrute tanto de mi familia que no me quedó tiempo para mí- mintió, no podía decirle que en realidad había llevado su cuerpo al límite solo para olvidarse de él, pasaba todo el día ocupando su mente solo para no pensar en él, no dormía para no soñar con él, no comía porque su estómago no se lo permitía ya que ese era otro momento en que compartiría con tanto silencio que los recuerdos de él volverían, hacía los quehaceres del hogar todos los días con esmero, cuidaba de sus abuelos con devoción, reparaba cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, salía hacer los mandados, cuidaba de los animales y así lidiaba con muchas cosas más pensando en matar el recuerdo de Draco y morir lentamente sin sentirlo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Vanessa entrando con un vaso de jugo de uva y una manzana, esta sintió la tensión que en ese momento los cubría, se acercó a Draco entregándole el vaso y dirigió su mirada a Valeria.

-Ya te puedes retirar Malfoy, gracias por todo, es hora de que descanses- dijo amablemente Nessa, el rubio se retiró sin decir mas dejando sola a las hermanas.

-Que bueno que despertaste ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó la castaña mordiendo la manzana, mientras la rizada asintió con la cabeza. –Que bien porque odio los hospitales, más tarde hablaré con Madame Pomfrey para que te de el alta, no quiero tener que seguir viniendo para acá, pero ahora explícame todo… desde que comenzaste a enviarle cartas… el porque llevaste tu cuerpo hasta ese estado y el que rayos hacia él sintiendo tanta devoción hacia a ti-. Concluyó fríamente.

-Siempre estado enamorada de él a pesar de su crueldad y creo que eso pudiste notarlo hace mucho- respondió Vely con la mirada perdida en las sabanas blancas. –Era yo quien le enviaba las cartas y a la que le dejaba los mensajes en el vidrio, le escribí esas notas porque pensé que si le hacía entender que él no era el único que sufría, el único no se mostraba ser tal cual era, creí que si le enseñaba el mundo desde una mejor perspectiva y le hacía saber que alguien lo amaba de verdad, que realmente le importaba a alguien de manera desinteresada, podría cambiar, ser mejor y… lo estaba haciendo… no se metía con nosotras… me trataba mejor… tu lo viste - de sus ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lágrimas y sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. –Me puse así… porque en cierta forma le dije que era yo… sentí que me odiaría y… no quería pensar en él… quería morirme, y… no se… no se que hacía aquí-.

Esa misma tarde salió de la enfermería, y se internó en los confines de su habitación, no permitía que nadie la visitara, ni sus amigos, ni el rubio que tanto insistió, mejoró su apetito, tomó unas pociones antidepresivas y otras para dormir sin soñar, vitaminas, y se dedicó solo a estudiar las clases que su hermana le llevaba para que pasara los EXTASIS.

Valeria había decidido salir de su encierro aquel frío domingo de paseo a Hogsmeade llevaba al menos quince días encerrada y su piel estaba más pálida de lo común, caminaba silenciosamente por la calles de aquella agradable población, se quedaba contemplando lo aparadores de las tiendas, olió perfumes, se sentó en un una cerca de la casa de los gritos, tomó un helado y leyó un libro, para cuando se dio cuanta ya había anochecido, echó un vistazo a su reloj pulsera, sí ya faltaban cinco para las siete, se levantó y empezó a caminar pasó por enfrente de un cafetín y distinguió el rostro de rubio acompañado por sus amigos, cerró los ojos pensando en cuanto lo quería y el tiempo que había durado sin saber de él, abrió los ojos nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que este la miraba desde dentro, bajó la cabeza y apuró el paso casi huyendo.

-Valeria- exclamó Draco saliendo apresuradamente del cafetín. –¿Por qué huyes, después de todo lo que hiciste, si fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para enviarme esas cartas, por qué no lo eres ahora para darme la cara?- gritó el chico caminando rápidamente detrás de Vely, esta se paró en seco. –Soy yo quien debería estar dolido y sentirme amedrentado, pero sin embargo estoy aquí, llevo días tratando de hablar contigo y solo me esquivas, ¿por qué?- la rizada volteó a verlo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Porque no quiero que de tus labios salgan maldiciones hacia mi por lo que te hice, porque se que no me tuve que atrever hacerlo, porque no soy digna de ti- dijo esta tristemente mirando el suelo.

-Basta, ¡cállate! no digas eso, tan poco amor sientes por ti que no te crees suficiente para nadie, lo mismo le estabas diciendo a Tomas pero con otras palabras, acaso estás lo suficientemente ciega para no darte cuenta de que yo no quiero reprocharte nada, ni hacerte sentir mal- Vely subió el rostro y se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos del rubio, que la miraban tiernamente. –Estoy aquí porque quiero darte las gracias por devolverme las ganas de vivir, de buscar mi felicidad en cualquier parte que esté-.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo…- Draco interrumpió sus palabras poniendo suavemente sus dedos en los labios de ella.

-Solo me hace falta algo para terminar de encontrar mi felicidad, y eso eres tú- Vely no podía creer lo que escuchaba, empezó a temblar suavemente por aquellas palabras o tal vez por el frío de la noche.

-Draco yo….- no pudo terminar de decir esas palabras.

-Te Amo Valeria- susurró el ojigris mientras se acercaba suavemente a su boca y le dio un tierno, apasionado y romántico Beso, Vely sintió desfallecer ante aquellos labios y perderse entre los brazos de aquel rubio que ahora se enrollaban por su cuerpo, se estremeció ante que primer beso que la lleno de nuevas sensaciones y emociones, sintió que el tiempo se paraba y se la abrían las puertas cielo, se sentía querida y amada, en aquel simple y sencillo beso sintió que todos sus sueños se hacían realidad, que su amor era correspondido de la manera más sincera, se separó lentamente de aquel gesto que le devolvió la vida y el aliento, necesita ver los ojos de aquel rubio y verificar que no se había imaginado nada de lo que había sentido, este la miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor, en realidad se había enamorado de aquella chica que antes le parecía tan despreciable.

-Yo también te amo, pero creo que eso no es necesario que lo dijera, pues… ya lo sabías- dijo suavemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, este la miró con ternura y asintió, la tomó por una mano y caminaron silenciosamente hacia la piedra donde había estado ella leyendo el libro, se sentaron y empezaron a contemplar el cielo, repentinamente pasó una estrella fugaz ante sus ojos.

-Pide un deseo- le susurró Vely.

-Estar contigo por el resto de mi vida-.


End file.
